Quedate a mi lado
by Juri-San
Summary: un HaoxJeanne


Lo perdí todo…pero te gane a ti   
  
Amor, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Amor?, suena extraño, es algo nuevo, y le temo, como a todo lo nuevo.  
  
Anhelo verte, anhelo destruirte, ¿esto es el amor?   
  
Sentir cosas en tu estomago y deseos de ver a alguien como nada en el mundo, e incluso siendo capas de darlo todo, asta tu propia vida por ver a esa persona  
  
Hao Asakura, es el mismo diablo, en carne y hueso, mi único objetivo es matarlo, u almenos es lo que digo  
  
Pero lo que realmente siento ¿Qué es?  
  
Verte muerto  
  
No  
  
Verte a mi lado, si, eso es lo que yo quiero  
  
Estar a tu lado sentir tu calor y estar en tus brazos, en tus calidos brazos   
  
Como negarlo lo que hacia ti siento, es amor, puro amor   
  
¿?: ¿Eso piensas de mí?  
  
¡Por que me espiabas, Hao!  
  
Hao: Vamos me desas Jeanne…  
  
No supe que contestar solo mire hacia otro lado, hasta que sentí sus brazos apretados con mucha fuerza hacia los míos  
  
Estaba atrapada en sus fuertes brazos  
  
  
  
Paso mis cabellos por su rostro, quitando mi bincha y arrugando mi uniforme   
  
No lo soporte y te abrase  
  
Ereas muy fuerte, y me tiraste al piso cayendo sobre mi, tu nariz estaba frente a la mi nuestros rostros uno al lado del otro   
  
Te reíste, como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, temía lo que siguiera  
  
Pero mis miedos pasaron por tus ardientes labios que chocaron contra los míos  
  
Baje la cautela, era de noche solo la luz de la luna daba a mi alcoba claro que también estaba mi razón de mi existir   
  
Me puse de pie, y me acorralaste contra la pared para besarme apasionadamente   
  
Sentí que tus brazos rodeaban mi espalda asta que empezaron a soltar mi vestido  
  
Di tres pasos hacia atrás  
  
Jeanne: ¿Qué haces?  
  
Hao: permíteme verte con la figura tan hermosa que te han otorgado  
  
Mi cara se pinto color rojo que lindas frases fueron esas, pero ambos las olvidamos por que caímos contra el piso para besarnos apasionadamente, de nuevo.  
  
Así paso toda la noche abrazo tras abrazo, caricia tras caricia,   
  
La noción del tiempo me abandono, era el amanecer, al suponerse esa mañana junto a los soldados x, te buscaría para matarte  
  
Jeanne: Hao, Vete  
  
Hao: ¿Por qué, Jeanne?  
  
Mira a otro lado, noto que no quería que se fuese  
  
  
  
Jeanne: tengo miedo  
  
Hao: ¿a que?  
  
Jeanne: a Lyserg, Marco, Shamash y los demás soldados X  
  
  
  
Fijaste tus ojos en mí, y te echaste a reír, de esa forma, Tan perversa pero que a mi me volvía loca  
  
Hao: Estas con migo, Espíritu del fuego los matara en cuestión de segundos  
  
Te volviste a reír de esa forma tan tuya…  
  
¿?: ¡Matarnos con que, Hao Asakura!  
  
Mis ojos al ver la puerta se abrieron muy grandes, ¡que le harían a Hao!, lo vi, se reía chanflio sus dedos para que aparezca Espíritu del fuego, el cual destruyo parte del cuarto por su tamaño, se paro en su palma, paresia retar a los soldados  
  
Hao: ¿de veras creen poder contra mí? ¿Marco, Lyserg?  
  
Sin ninguna duda se echarían a pelear, lo note por la posición de Ellos, Lyserg ya lo apuntaba con su péndulo, Marco ya tenia su pistola, en cambio Hao simplemente estaba en la palma de Su Espíritu  
  
Hao: ¿con una inútil Hada y un estupido ángel, creen poder ganarle al Espíritu del fuego?  
  
Marco: ¡por que no!  
  
Espíritu del fuego y Hao se hicieron fuego, para aparecer tras ellos y ser atacados por una de sus letales garras  
  
Se rió mas fuerte que de lo común  
  
Hao: ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Doncella de Hierro! ¡Mira lo que es tu equipo Yacen tirados por el ataque de mi Espíritu!   
  
Jeanne: ¿Qué tratas de decir?  
  
Hao: tu peor error enamorarte de tu enemigo, eres más débil de lo que yo pensé, caíste en mis garras como una abeja en una flor  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron, no creía, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando  
  
Jeanne: Hao…  
  
Te prendiste fuego, tú y tu Espíritu desaparecieron, dejándome sola  
  
Tome pie, tenia que resistir, me acomode el vestido y me acerqué a Marco y Lyserg  
  
Jeanne: ¿están bien?  
  
Lyserg: ¡Doncella como a echo eso!  
  
Marco: ¡usted es una impura, se a mezclado con Hao!  
  
  
  
No supe que decir, solo lágrimas salieron de mis ojos  
  
Marco: ¡Vallase de aquí! ¡y no vuelva!  
  
Quede completamente tiesa no pude hacer nada mas que darme la media vuelta y hacer lo que me pedían ¿Por qué lo hacia? Yo era la líder del grupo, pero quizás si los dejaba….podría recuperar a Hao  
  
Salí de la torre, para chocarme contra un lugar desértico, no me despedí de Shamash, era un dios Babilónico ¡que sabría de eso! Camine y tome el desértico camino  
  
No se cuantas Horas pasaron, estaba muy cansada, agotada, el gran sol daba todo su calor en mi, quizás si fue una idiotez haberme ido o que sea traer a mi espíritu con migo   
  
Creí que moriría, ya casi no podía caminar, me balanceaba como si en cualquier momento cayera, si no Moira hace, lo haría deshidratada o moriría por el simple hecho que Hao no estaba a mi lado  
  
Me esforcé para seguir, pero no pude caí al piso, ya el sol se escondía, eso me hico pensar que camina casi todo un día, observe el mundo, estaba destrozada, creí que moriría, estalle en llantos.  
  
Siempre pensé que era una Shaman muy fuerte, no por cualquier cosa era la jefa de los X-LAWS, tal ves solo Shamash era el fuerte, quizás yo también lo era, pero tenia una gran debilidad y esta fue usada contra mi  
  
Solo mire el horizonte creyendo en mis últimos minutos de vida, pero sentí algo a mi lado, sin mucho animo bolte a ver que era, lo encontré a el  
  
Jeanne: Hao….  
  
Hao: veo que te han echado  
  
Sin duda terminaría mis momentos en batalla con mi amado  
  
Hao: no vengo a paliar  
  
Jeanne: ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa forma?  
  
Hao me miro y se rió, esta no fue su risa perversa, paresia una risa cargada de amor e inocencia  
  
Hao: si me quedaba, nos podrían haber matado…a ambos ¡no te engañe y nunca lo aria jamás!  
  
Mis ojos se iluminaron, para Hao, yo también era su mayor y única debilidad   
  
Jeanne: Hao….  
  
Se acerco tomo mi barbilla alzándola torció un poco su rostro y me beso, un beso lleno de amor  
  
Jeanne: mejor será que vuelvas con tu equipo….te podría pasar lo mismo que a mi  
  
Vi como la risa te tomo por completo  
  
Hao: ¡no todos ellos juntos podrían contra mí!  
  
Yo también me reí  
  
Hao: de ahora en más…ellos ya no me importan  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes  
  
Jeanne: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
Hao: lo perdiste todo por mí  
  
Jeanne: pero te e ganado a ti…Hao  
  
Te paraste me tomaste de mi brazo, me subiste a la palma de el Espíritu del fuego y con mucha fuerza me abrazaste  
  
Jeanne: Hao, prométeme algo  
  
Hao: lo que quieras  
  
Me solté de su fuerte abrazo  
  
Jeanne: por favor….quédate a mi lado   
  
Me mostraste una hermosísima sonrisa  
  
Hao: lo haré….pero tú también procura quedarte a mí lado  
  
  
  
Finalmente te sonreí te acercaste a mí y me besaste muy tiernamente, juntos estaríamos por siempre y para siempre  
  
FIN  
  
Juri: que puedo decir, me gusto mucho creo que es romántico pero no empalagoso  
  
Y antes que me olvide le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Luccina ¡tu fuiste mi inspiración, gracias amiga! 


End file.
